There's No Easy Explanation
by LadyKillerD
Summary: Damon Salvatore realizes that he is capable of love after all. In fact, he has fallen in love with the vampire hating Bennett witch, Bonnie Bennett
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie & Damon

No Easy Explanation

He watched her from a distance, tall and dark, the sunglasses he wore shielding his blue eyes from the sun, his black leather jacket wrapped around him. The other girls have their eyes on him, who doesn't, when he's probably the most handsome man standing in the school's parking lot? A slight smirk tugged at the edge of his lips, knowing so well he's being studied by the school girls. No, he's not bothered. He likes it. He likes the way the girls always want him.

But today he's here for one thing. That dark-haired girl with dark skin wearing the talisman he so craved for. He needed it. It is to release his brother from Niklaus' hold. Only that talisman could bring his brother back, and be rid of Klaus. It had been days for him to find out where the girl is, clueless in the beginning that she was in this very town, Mystic Falls. It would not be easy for him to get the talisman, for the girl is a witch, one that could weaken a vampire like him. He has to have a plan. Get to know her, probably, without touch, for she will know in an instant what he is just by a single touch. That would be hard as well.

His forehead ceased into a frown, frustrated now that for the first time, he couldn't think of any diabolical plan. He's known to plot masterminds, the crazy, impulsive vampire. He thought hard and fast because it has been days he'd stalked the girl and today it has to stop. He didn't think. His mind shut down. He walked right out to her, taking off his sunglasses, his blue eyes set on hers. And that's when everything seemed to stop.

His feet seemed to be glued to ground in mid-step. And she stared right back at him with an enchantment in her eyes. He cursed under his breath, convincing himself that it's her witchy work. Her best friend Elena, stood beside her, watching them, confused. He steps back a bit, and the connection broke. The girl, Bonnie, lets out a soft gasp. Damon cursed again. His mind immediately goes back to work, although that very moment still tugged at the edge.

He set his eyes again upon the darkly beautiful girl, this time careful not to make eye contact, a smirk pulling up. Elena's face relaxed and Bonnie kept her strong gaze on Damon. He smirked wider, winking at them both, and swore he saw Elena blush slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, only nothing comes out of it. He frowns again, realizing he's clueless on what to say.

"Who are you?" Elena asked with a slight frown and a small smile, looking to Damon then Bonnie, and back to Damon.

He covers his frustration with the smirk again, stretching out his hand towards Bonnie, "I'm Damon.", not remembering that by touching, Bonnie would know what he is.

She slowly took his hand, a small smile tugging at her lips, her eyes locked to his. And when their skins touched, Damon lost it all.

He felt like he was drowning... in a good way. The magic, the overwhelming feel, everything surrounds him, taking over his oxygen. And he could almost see sparks fly. Almost. It was absurd. As absurd as it is, Damon somehow feel it was real. At the same time he feels like he's falling, down to the deep bottomless pit of nothingness, or is it, longing? He's never felt this before. Not in his 200 years. It was new and strange and all alien to him. All he could see is that beautiful dark girl standing before him, looking at him almost as if they have shared a life.

_Oh, damn it, _he thought. _Not now, please._ He knew. He knew all of a sudden what this is all about. It came into his mind all in a rush, too much for him to take in, too fast for his brain to register. He just suddenly know what it is. All the emotions rushes into him, longing, lust, desire, anger, sorrow, happiness, hate... and love. He could feel it. It was-just-impossible. He's not capable of it.

Of love. Damon Salvatore. The crazy, impulsive vampire is not capable of love. But somehow, he just knew it was what he was feeling. Love. The strongest emotion of all the rest.

Their hands part, Bonnie stepping back, and he staring at her, not blinking. Once they weren't touching, he felt nothing. Not anger or sorrow, or lust and desire... Just nothing. Bonnie's forehead ceased into a deep frown, her eyes studying him questioningly. She stepped forward, towards him, and he almost flinched back. Almost. But he didn't. He stood there, still and unmoving.

"Sorry, Damon, but do we know you?" Bonnie asked slowly, her voice sweet and soft.

He blinked, closes his eyes for a second then puts his sunglasses back on, putting on an immediate smirk. He chuckled, "I believe you know Stefan."

"Stefan? He's here? Where is he?" Elena's voice was filled with worry mixed with relief, thinking that her precious boyfriend had come back.

"Stefan, my brother. He's... " Damon trailed off, suddenly not wanting to let them know. Elena's human, anyway, though she knows now of vampires. He just doesn't want to get them involved.

"Where is he?" It was Bonnie this time, taking one more step closer to him.

"Uh," Damon hesitates, "He's out of town. And told me to tell you, Elena, that he will be back soon." He smirks, immediately adding, " I know I could've called, but I'd rather see the lovely girls myself.."

Bonnie nodded slowly as Elena sighed. Damon kept his smirk, still glancing at Bonnie here and there. It was getting awkward and he was starting to hate himself, because awkward and Damon don't mix well. He's an expert at all the fun things, because he doesn't do boring. But today everything-is-just-different. He is different. And he hates it.

Their eyes locked again, and this time, Damon lost it one more time. Everything else seemed to be swallowed whole by their connection. All he could see is the beautiful Bonnie Bennett, her eyes shining brightly, locked to his, her beautiful smile curved at her lips. Damon couldn't help but smile back, a smile he swore he never smiled before. He was forgetting himself, forgetting the talisman, Stefan, Niklaus.. Forgetting the fact that he was supposed to get this beautiful girl to Klaus with the talisman in order to release Stefan. He remembered nothing for a second. Only her.

He knew what he's feeling. It's absurd, for a vampire like him, and for a vampire hating Bennett witch like Bonnie. Somehow he knows she's going through the same. It was obvious, shown right through her eyes. Damon could feel what they're feeling.

Love. He has fallen in love.

Cont. Part 2 Sometime soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

There's No Easy Explanation

Chapter 2

Bonnie Bennett lets herself fall onto her bed, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. What happened earlier in school was weird, but somehow she liked it. She liked the way Damon smiled at her, his deep blue eyes looking into hers. She wanted to forget how he's a vampire, the creature she has always hated. Everything about Damon is dark. Just dark. He might be one evil badass. But he is so handsome, in a way more than his brother Stefan, her best friend Elena's boyfriend. Speaking of, Bonnie frowns, her mind wanders off to the thought of where Stefan might be right now. Damon had said he's out of town, but he could've called Elena, since she's his girlfriend. But just as quickly, she was pulled back into thinking about that handsome and dark Damon Salvatore.

There was that weird connection they shared. Like the rest of the school vanished in sight and all she could see was Damon. And that smirk of his! Bonnie giggled to herself, laying down on her stomach and staring out of her window, which displays a scene worth staring at. She sighed, all thoughts of homework and witchcraft practises gone, with only Damon staying...

Damon had been thinking about that little witch the whole day. He couldn't help it. He tried distracting himself, deciding to think about the work he has to get done. He has to get Stefan off Niklaus hold, because if Stefan was to die, it would be by his own hands. Yes, Damon and Stefan aren't the best of brothers. A mess they got themselves into a century ago, for some manipulative bitch they've fallen for. But thinking again, no. Damon cared about Stefan.

He thought about how he's caring too much. And how tragic it is now. He thought about how Stefan had sacrifised a lot for him, which makes him forget how tragic it is now that he cared. He spent the day with his bottles of bourbon to get his mind off things. But his main intention here was to get the talisman from the witch. And that brings him all the way back to her.

He hates what he's feeling. He tried to turn it off, find the switch and flip it. But he just can't. _Love._ That word kept repeating itself in his mind. He refused to believe whoever is whispering that into his jumbled mind. No, he's not in love. That would just be - absurd. Just absurd.

He's not capable of it. He knows that much. He had been in love once. It was painful, pointless and just overrated. He refused to feel that again. And now, someone - or something - is telling him that he's in love? With a **witch**? Just **impossible**. She hated vampires, and he's one of them.

He settled down on the couch, facing the fireplace, with a bottle of bourbon in one hand, alone in the huge Salvatore Mansion. He stared at the fire, long and hard. But then the fire seem to transform into something else. At least that's what he thinks. He sees Bonnie.

He blinked a few times, hoping the image goes away, and when it didn't, his forehead ceased into a frown. He could see Bonnie, because her existence alone is at the back of his mind. He shook his head, downing the bourbon in one breath, throwing it at the fire after he's finished. The bottle hit the fireplace with a loud crash. He's not angry, he was just... annoyed.

The doorbell rang. In his vampire speed, he ran to the door, opening it to see two high school girls smiling nervously at him. Elena and the witch, Bonnie.

He smirks, "Ladies, what brings you here?" He had his eyes on the witch without noticing it. And she stares back at him, with a small smile on her lips.

"Uh, I.. We.." Elena stuttered, then lets out a soft chuckle, "You're aware that we do know what you are, aren't you?" She spoke, eyeing him closely.

"Of course! You're a dating a vampire, which is my brother, so that makes me one too." He smirks, again.

"It's very awkward to put it like this, " Elena chuckled, "But we won't want you pretending like we're clueless, you know?"

Damon nods with another smirk, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's. Elena noticed, somehow, and cleared her throat. "So," She started, "I'm gonna leave you two.." She nodded and left..

After Elena got into the car and drove off, Bonnie spoke up, "I sense a reason behind your visit."

He dramatically widened his eyes, pretending to be shocked, a smirk still hanging and holding back the urge to draw in her features. He chuckled, "You're good, witch. I have a reason to why I'm here. And, be flattered, you're a part of it." He winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "It's nothing good. I can sense that much. Why are you here, Mr Salvatore? And if I'm a part of it like you said, I'm allowed to know."

He stepped back, going into the house, gesturing for her to come in. "You must keep this from your best friend, Elena." He grabbed another bottle of bourbon, pouring it into two glasses.

"And why should I?" She asked, walking in and settling herself down on the couch.

He smirks again, handing Bonnie a glass, "Because if you don't, her life would be at risk. Now you don't want that, do you?"

Taking the glass but not drinking it, Bonnie frowns, "Enlighten me.."

"Stefan is held hostage by Niklaus, a hybrid, the oldest vampire in the history of time. Now, in order to release Stefan, he needs a witch. Not any witch. A witch with that ancient talisman." Damon finished explaining, his eyes lingering to Bonnie's chest, where the talisman rest on.

Her eyes followed his, immediately clutching the talisman with her hand. "No. He can't have it. This belongs to my ancestors." She spoke, her eyes back to glaring at Damon.

"You'll do it." His eyes flared with a sudden anger, "I'll take you to Klaus so that he can finish with whatever that he's messing with, and I can take Stefan back."

Bonnie's breath became faster, holding herself together, not wanting to show him her fear, "You're sacrifising me?" She was proud that her voice didn't betray her.

"Yes. If Stefan has to die, no one else should do the honor of killing him but me," Damon smirks again, "And you, little witch, you are going to help me get Stefan back."

She stood up, "What if I don't want to?" Her eyes glared into his.

"But you would, anyway. For Elena."

"No. If Stefan comes back only for you to kill him, it won't do any good to Elena."

Damon huffs, rolling his eyes, "I'm not going to kill him that easy. I promised him an eternity of misery, I'm just keeping my word. His death will be slow, and fun for me. And in the meantime, your precious Elena will have enough time to be with him." He ran a finger along Bonnie's cheek, making her shiver, and he chuckles at her reaction.

Bonnie stepped back, angry and afraid, glaring at the vampire. She was thinking over what he just said. If Stefan not come back at all, Elena would be upset. But so would she if Stefan dies in the end, by his brother's own hands. Bonnie was confused.

"Listen, do not come near me again. Or I will kill you. I can do that, you know. I'm a witch. Just back off." She spit it out and rushes out of the huge house, surprised and amazed that the vampire inside hadn't gone after her. She dare not turn around to look, she just walked ahead, hoping she would catch a cab on her way.

Damon didn't know why he hadn't gone after the witch after she ran out. Her looks made him vulnerable. It was obvious that he scared her and also made her angry. Somehow, he doesn't like making her feel that way. He wanted to see the smile they shared on the school parking lot. Damon cursed, throwing the glass and let it crash against the wall.

He hated the way he's feeling. It was hard controlling his usual side when he's around her. _You're sacrifising me? _Her voice played out in his mind. Sacrifise. A part of him screams no._ He can't-sacrifise-her. _Because somehow she means something to him. Something important.

_No, _he thought. _She's just a witch that could help me get Stefan back, and she-means-nothing._ That's the other part of him. The part that refuses to believe that his meeting upon the little witch had changed him. He smirks to himself. _To hell with that witch, _he thought again, _I'm gonna get her and Stefan would be back for me to kill. _

Damon stood tall by his window, looking out, his vampire eyes allowing him to see _her _in the dark. His lips curved into a devious smile, the soft part of him temporarily forgotten, as he stared after the moving figure that was of the witch he came to get.

Cont. Part 3 Sometime soon :)


End file.
